Fun
by Lady.Meister
Summary: Katara always wondered why the young Avatar was always so energetic... AxK oneshot.


**Yay! I have (finally) created another pointless AxK fluff fic! (cheers)**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Avatar... eh, to heck with it. What's the point in telling you what I'd do? I don't own it.

* * *

**

Fun

"Hey Aang!"

Breathlessly, the waterbender ran up to the young Avatar, gasping for air as she caught up.

"Yeah, Katara?"

His reply was light and easy, as if they hadn't just run half a mile up the steep hill.

"Why… why are you always so… energetic? Don't you ever… you know… take a break?"

Aang laughed as he sat down on the soft grass, inviting Katara to do the same.

"Well… to tell you the truth… I kinda figure that you're only a kid for so long, so why not enjoy it before it's too late? You know what I mean? If you don't take time to actually have fun, you might end up like Sokka."

Standing up, Aang slouched and frowned, doing his best imitation of Sokka.

"I'm HUNGRY. Katara! Make me food! Aang, quit messing around!"

The waterbender giggled. Aang joined in, resuming his spot beside his friend.

"See what I mean?"

"I guess I so…"

Katara gave a smile. Puzzled, Aang questioned her.

"What?"

"Oh… nothing. I just thought about something really funny… that's all."

"What?" Aang persisted.

"Nothin', really."

"Oh, c'mon! Tell me! Please!" Aang pouted, pushing out his lower lip.

"Aang! Not the face… please, not the face…"

He pushed his lip out farther, knowing he was about to win.

"Oh… fine. I'll tell you." Aang smiled brightly.

"I was just thinking about what you said, you know, about having fun, and…"

She paused to giggle.

"And… what? C'mon, tell me!" Aang was getting impatient. Patience had never really been one of his best qualities.

"Okay, okay. And… I was wondering what you would do if I did-"

Katara pounced on the puzzled airbender, straddling his waist. She paused for a moment, his laughing blue eyes peering into a storm of warm grey. The waterbender leaned down and tauntingly whispered in Aang's ear.

"-_this_."

Her fingers then began to nimbly move around the airbender's most vulnerable spots, tickling the boy unmercifully.

"K-Katara! S-stop! Ple-please!"

Unable to speak, Aang maneuvered his legs so that he could sweep her off of him, and reverse their positions. The airbender grinned maniacally at his friend, who was now wide-eyed with confusion and fright of what he might do next.

"Hmm… what should I do…" Aang stoked his chin in mock thought, "the possibilities are _endless_."

"Heh-heh. Umm… you could _not _get me back for tickling you relentlessly…" Katara's voice was pleading.

"Alright… fine-" he dared her words, "-so I won't _tickle _you back."

Spontaneously, Aang jumped up, grabbing Katara's hands and lifting her up with him. Taking this as a chance to get away, Katara made a run for it, but as likely as it was, she didn't get very far. Interesting enough, a pair of arms found their way around her, pulling her toward him.

Aang laughed. "You didn't think I'd let you get away _that _easily, did you?"

With that, Aang grabbed hold of Katara's waist, sending a bright-crimson blush to her cheeks. Pausing for the sake of suspense, Aang smiled evilly, then, with a gust of wind, he launched Katara through the air…

"Aaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnngggggggg!" She screamed his name in a panic as she saw his body get smaller and smaller. Counting aloud, the young Avatar waited for his friend to come back down.

"Three… two… one…"

Putting out his arms, he caught the girl just before she hit the ground.

"Aang! You…"

Suddenly, she stopped speaking. Not from anger, nor lack of words, but because a pair of warm lips had captured hers in a kiss.

Aang pulled away, his breath a bit faster than before. He then placed her gently on her feet and let her re-again her voice.

"…Wow-" Katara smiled, grabbing his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, "-we should have fun more often."

Laughing, they raced each other back to camp, knowing that some things are better left unsaid.

* * *

**Cuteness! I realized, after I wrote this, that it sounded a lot like one of my other pointless AxK fluff fics, and I was disappointed, but oh well! It's fluff, ain't it? Tell me what you thought- Constructive criticism would be nice.**


End file.
